


Time I Went Home

by Solivagant_Wander



Series: Stiles Stilinski One shots [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Joker (2019), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Claudia Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Gen, Good Peter Hale, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Stiles Stilinkski is not from Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Has Secrets, Stiles Stilinski Knows, Stiles Stilinski Leaves the Pack, The joker isn’t a bad dad, Witness Protection, stiles is the joker’s son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagant_Wander/pseuds/Solivagant_Wander
Summary: Stiles knew the gig was up when he saw the green hair menace of Gotham standing in the middle of the loft. The Crown Prince of Crime had the biggest grin Stiles had seen in years as he petted the head of a hyena; Stiles own hyena that he got for his tenth birthday. Stiles knew that grin. He saw the man who was his father and knew his secrets were going to come out. Perhaps it was time to go home.
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack
Series: Stiles Stilinski One shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429672
Comments: 11
Kudos: 197





	Time I Went Home

Death was not prejudiced by mortal things such as station or gender. It came for kings and queens and prostitutes alike, often leaving the living with regrets. - Kerri Mariscalco (Stalking Jack the Ripper) 

Now in Spanish over at @marti16 check it out if you would prefer the translated version! So thankful to have my work translated and be reaching more readers! I truly hope you all enjoy! Also linked down in inspired works!!

Stiles knew the gig was up when he saw the green hair menace of Gotham standing in the middle of the loft. The Crown Prince of Crime had the biggest grin Stiles had seen in years as he petted the head of a hyena; Stiles own hyena that he got for his tenth birthday. Stiles felt a weird kind of feeling in his chest, but before he could address the man Derek spoke. 

Derek wasn’t the most tactful and was pretty pissed to see such a strange man in his loft, “What the fuck are you doing in my loft?”

The Joker’s eyes never left the human boy who stood in the middle of the group of werewolves. Scott noticing this pushed Stiles behind him, “What are you doing here?” The rest of the wolves forming a protective circle around him. 

Lydia stuttered, “Is that the Joker?”

The Joker’s smile got even wider, “Aren’t you going to say hi, little monster?”

Stiles looked at the man who raised him, who was his biological father, who was sitting in front of him. For most, fear would be racing though them, but Stiles saw more than just a crazed clown. He saw the man who cared for him as a child, who protected him, who loved him, and who always kept his promises. Stiles knew the Joker as his father. The Joker bought or stole him his favorite foods, more toys than any child could need, got him pets, and who for all his faults loved Stiles. Stiles always knew who his father was but he loved him anyway. And no matter what anyone said his father had never hurt him. Because of this Stiles sighed and stepped around his best friend and the pack walked towards the man. 

Erica’s voice was weak, “Batman?”

The Joker laughed in a maniac way, “Not so much puppet.”

Stiles stopped a mere foot in front of the man. Looking at him with a raised eyebrow, “Hi.”

“What’s going on man? You need to get back here.” Scott almost plead with his friend. His hand clinched around Kira’s. His eyes filled with worry. He couldn’t figure out what his best friend was doing. Didn’t he realize how dangerous the man was in front of him? 

The hyena purred and butted its head against Stiles hand. The boy bent and hugged the creature, “Hey Jester buddy.”

Even Jackson was concerned now while Peter was looking over the scene with searching eyes. The elder werewolf found his voice even though it was thick with concern, “You know this man, Stiles?” He asked. Peter had noticed the lack of any fear, concern, or even wariness in the younger boys scent. In fact, the boy almost seemed to have an under tide of happiness and content. 

Stiles gave a little grin as he stood up his eyes never leaving the Joker’s, “Yeah you could say that.” His hand petting the head of the beast softly.

The Joker gave a genuine smile, “I always keep my promises, Mischief. You should know that by now.”

Stiles snorted, “Took you a while this time, but I never doubted you.”

The pack looked at him with deep concern all of which were almost shaking in fear. The man in the room with them was a fucking serial killer after all. Lydia spoke softly like she was trying to talk to a wild feral animal, “Stiles do you know who that is?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Better than anyone in this room.” Then he sighed again and with a small smile, “Hey Dad.” The pack froze his darting between their friend and the clown. 

The joker laughed and pulled the brown haired human into his arms; one hand gently on the back of the boys head pulling him tight. “My boy,” he said fondly. His eyes watching the pack over his son’s shoulder. 

Scott lunged forward only stopping when the hyena stepped into his path a grumble in his throat, “What the fuck?”

Stiles after a moment of hugging the father he hadn’t seen in five years pulled back. He looked over his father, “Why’d you wait so long?”

The man tsked, “Couldn’t come until they couldn’t take you and hide you better. You did get my gifts right?” Stiles had now graduated High School by a few days and was 18; a legal adult. 

Stiles smiled reaching down to pet Jester again, “Of course.” He remembered fondly the baseball bat, the money, the clothes, the jeep, the books on werewolves and other supernatural credited and the many little things the man had sent through the years all in secret. He then turned looking over the pack seeing their looks of confusion and horror. He waved his arm wide, “So this is my dad. Dad this is my pack.” He named them each making the scene almost comically domestic. 

Peter looked and saw the pale skin, the wide grin, the same nose, the slight build and wondered how the hell he hadn’t seen it before. Derek ever the monosyllabic man he is asks, “What?”

Stiles rolled his eyes flopping down on the couch, the Joker taking the sit beside his son, “Well, you know how the Stilinski’s took me in when I was 13. I was put into a witness protection type thingy, but most of my life I lived in Gotham with my dad. Probably Gotham’s biggest secret besides Batman’s identity of course.”

Lydia moved slowly and carefully took an armchair Jackson following closely and protectively behind her, “So you are aware who he is and what he has done?”

Stiles once more rolled his eyes, “Of course. I already said I was raised in Gotham.”

Peter grinned moving down from his place on the stairs, “This actually makes so much sense. You have always been morally grey and completely unfazed by anything that has went on in this town. Plus you can see the physical resemblance.” 

Stiles actually snorted, “I was raised by a bunch of supervillains of course I don’t have good morals and please when you see a grown man dressed as a bat nothing can really faze you anymore. Or your aunt can grow plants at will and her skin is literally poison. I practically grew up in a comic book.”

Erica refused to look at the boy she once consider her friend. Kira was looking at the hyena as if it would attack her at anytime. Derek face looked like he had swallowed a lemon, Peter looked smug, Jackson constipated, and Lydia uncertain. Scott though was pale in the face and felt like a heavy weight had settled on his chest, “So what’s going to happen now?”

Stiles smiled at them all softly before looking fondly at his green haired father, “I think it’s time I went home.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Time I Went Home (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950560) by [marti16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marti16/pseuds/marti16)




End file.
